


You are my sunshine

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [268]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, happy end, slight angst, well... they're both alive so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil sings Clint a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Phil made a mistake. A small miscalculation that saved the life of a child but might now end his.

It’s okay, though. Phil managed to save the child. She’s now with the SHIELD agents Phil handed her to. Phil had gone back in only to finish the job when someone shot him. He didn’t get to see who it was as he dropped to his knees fairly quickly. 

Phil groaned on the floor even as he focused on applying pressure to the bullet wound. “Agent down.” He rasped, letting himself sit on the floor with his back against the wall. 

“ _Coulson. Coulson where are you? Stay still, I’m coming to get you._ ” Phil could hear Clint’s voice through the comm.

“S’not like I have a choice.” Phil could feel his blood draining out of him fast and he knew he was moments away from passing out. 

“ _Keep your eyes open. Keep talking to me._ ” Clint demanded. Phil could hear the sound of his steps as Clint ran around the compound trying to look for him. 

“Y’sure are bossy.” Phil groaned a bit. “Last I checked, its m’job t’be bossy.” He was slurring now, Phil’s not sure how long he can keep his eyes open.

“ _Yeah, and it’s my job to get shot. So what the hell are you doing taking my job?_ ” Clint asked frantically. Phil knows it’s supposed to be a joke, but Clint just sounds like he’s really pissed off.

Phil shrugged even though he knows Clint won’t see it. “Never liked seeing you get shot. Never knew why y’like it. Thought I oughta try’t a’leas’once.”

“ _And? What did you learn?_ ” Clint asked, he’s panting now. 

“Not a big fan of getting shot.” Phil breathed out. 

“ _C’mon Phil. Stay with me. Keep talking.”_ Clint begged.

“Can I sing instead?” Phil asked.

“ _Yeah, sure. Just keep talking._ ”

“Okay, here goes.” Phil took in a lungful of air and hissed when it hurt, but his next breath contained the words. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

“ _Phil...”_

“You make me happy,” Phil’s voice faltered, and his singing grew softer. “when skies are grey.” Phil slowly closed his eyes but he still kept singing. He’s just so tired now and he’s only going to close his eyes for a second. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don’t take ” Phil paused, he doesn’t think he can finish the song, so instead, he breathes out the words. “my sunshine away.”

And then there was nothing.

\---

Phil woke up to someone holding his hand. And there was someone humming. When he opened his eyes to see who it was, he found Clint sitting next to his cot, holding his hand, and humming. 

“I hear the song works better when you actually sing the words.” Phil told him. 

Clint looked up at him and grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Phil felt the dull pain on his side and closed his eyes for a bit. “How bad is it?”

“You lost blood, the bullet didn’t hit anything important, so maybe 2-3 weeks bed rest.” Clint rattled off, tracing circles on the back of Phil’s hand with his thumb.

“How long was I out?” 

“2 days.”

“Oh, so I can get out tomorrow?”

Clint clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at the man. “No chance. If I have to be stuck in medical when I get shot, you do too.”

Phil sighed. “Could you at least bring me my laptop tomorrow?”

“Way ahead of you.” Clint jerked his head to the other side of the room where his laptop and cellphone were. 

Phil smiled softly and squeezed Clint’s hand. “Thanks.”

“Just promise me this won’t become a habit.” 

“Sure.” Phil nodded even if they both knew that that was a lie. “Sing me a song?”

Clint smiled, and resumed tracing circles on Phil’s hand as he let his voice softly fill the room, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124567107406/one-of-my-groupmates-bailed-on-us-so-now-we-have)


End file.
